


On the twelfth day... [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Series: Twelve Days [Podfic] [12]
Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic





	On the twelfth day... [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On the twelfth day...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435) by [Basingstoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke). 



Length: 0:05:20  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/12_day.mp3) (right click and and save as)  



End file.
